An Unexpected Love
by WikedGamerGirl
Summary: Warning: Slash, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, shōnen-ai , watever you call it. A slash fanfiction. WillOdd WilliamXOdd Hope you enjoy! Please Review, thank you ! -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

"Odd, are you okay?" asked Aelita worried about her friend who had barely touched his food and they were almost at the end of lunch.

Odd looked at her confused, acting as if nothing was wrong, and replied, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"For one you've barely ate anything and it's almost the end of lunch," answered Yumi.

"I'm just thinking," stated Odd.

"Make sure you don't think too much or you'll end up giving yourself a headache," joked Ulrich.

Odd then got up from the table and went to throw away his barely eaten food. Once outside the lunch room Odd was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ulrich had followed him.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't think you'd take it so seriously," apologized Ulrich, but Odd was silent. "Are you having doubts again?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with Lyoko."

"Then what is it? Odd, were friends you can tell me anything."

Odd was silent for a moment, but then replied, "I'll see you in class."

"Should we keep asking?" asked Yumi as she and the others came up behind him.

Ulrich shook his head.

"He'll end up telling us soon or later."

After class Ulrich found Odd in their dorm room setting on his bed like he was that day his parents came to see his short film.

"Is it your parents again?" asked Ulrich, but Odd didn't reply. Ulrich waved in front of him trying to get his attention. "Earth to Odd. Odd?"

"Oh, Ulrich, when did you get here?" asked Odd who had finally come out of his daze.

Ulrich sighed in frustration and left the room. Odd just watched with his head tilted in confusion.

Ulrich had visited Jeremy in his room were he was now talking to him and Aelita. Surprisingly, Jeremy was not on his computer like usual and actually listening.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with him today. He just seems so out of it."

"Maybe one of us should cancel our dates," stated Aelita.

"No, we can't," argued Jeremy. "We don't know when we will get another chance."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah and Yumi would kill me if I cancelled on her just to keep an eye on Odd."

"I have an idea, but we'll need Yumi's help," stated Jeremy.

Aelita replied, "I think I saw her talking to William on my way here."

"Perfect."

"Okay, Odd, I'm leaving," said Ulrich, but there was no reply. "Odd!"

Odd was surprised by the yell, but then realized his roommate was leaving for his date.

"Oh, later, Ulrich."

Ulrich sighed in frustration as he shut the door behind him. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Did Ulrich accidentally lock it?" thought Odd just before another knock. He got up from his bed and went to the door, but didn't open it.

"Okay, so, Ulrich, what do I get this time for letting you in?" teased Odd from behind the door.

"It's not Ulrich," said a familar voice.

Odd opened the door and asked,"William, what are you doing here?"

"Ulrich didn't want to cancel their date just to keep an eye on you, so Yumi asked me to do it," stated William plainly. "But you seem fine to me, so I guess I'll be going then."

"Good," said as Odd as he shut the door. Just as William walked the other way Aelita and Jeremy came up to him.

"Hey, William, you're going the wrong way, Odd's room is right there," said Aelita pointing to it.

William walked back to the door as Jeremy and Aelita just stood there grinning. He knocked on the door for a third time and Odd opened the door again, but this time he didn't get the chance to have a conversation with him, because Odd slammed the door shut.

Aelita said to him as her and Jeremy passed him, "He'll open up if you promise him food."

Once they were out of sights he thought about going back to his room, but then he remembered Ulrich was Odd's roommate which ment he would probably find out that he didn't stay like he promised to and tell Yumi.

"I'll give you my desert for a week."

The door was almost flung open and there stood Odd with a cheerfully catlike grin.

"Why didn't you just say so, come on in."

William sighed and as he walked in mumbling something about how he didn't really think that would work. Odd shut the door and sat on his bed again. William just stood there in the middle on the room looking around awkwardly.

"So you really will drive head first off a cliff if Yumi asked you to, huh?" joked Odd.

"Huh? No, its just the least I could do after, well, you know," said William.

"Not taking Lyoko seriously after we told you it dangerous and getting possessed by XANA? Yeah, I guess you have a few things to make up. Hey, you do make one heck of a bad guy, though."

William sighed and sat on the bed next to Odd, "I'm really sorry for not taking it seriously. Mind telling me about happened why under XANA's control?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Odd with a playful smile.

"Yeah?" said William in more of a question then an answer.

William noticed that Odd would prolong and go into full detail dealing with anything that had to do with him which was almost everything. It seemed that if William wanted the whole story he would have to ask not just Odd. He only ever talked about William when he was fighting him. If William did win the fight, which caught him off guard the first time, Odd would mention quickly and not go into detail, but only once and he wouldn't repeat either. If William didn't he would prolong it even more then the other stuff.

By the time Ulrich got back and opened his door he found Odd in the middle of the room aiming his arm like he was going to lazer arrow an enemy.

"That's when you're back was turned letting me laser arrow you right in the back!"

Ulrich saw William setting on Odd's bed and asked, "What did you do?"

"All I did was ask what happened when I was possessed by XANA. Guess I'll get back to my room, now, later Odd."

"Bye William!" cheered Odd as he sat down on his bed. "Soo, how was your date?"

Ulrich smiled thinking it was nice to have his old friend back to normal and replied, "It actually went great, now get some sleep!"

"What? I can't have any more details," sighed Odd collasping on his bed. "I'll just ask Yumi, then."

"Hey, mind you're own business," stated Ulrich as he began to get dressed for bed. "Did you really tell William about everything that happened while he was possessed XANA?"

Odd shrugged, "Was that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well I did go more into my own victories, then anything bad that happened."

"Just like you to find a way to brag."

* * *

**If you don't mind I would love your reviews.. please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Odd?" asked Aelita as she sat down at the table with Ulrich and Jeremy.

"With his new best friend," said Ulrich who pointed behind Aelita.

Aelita turned to see Odd talking to William at another table. Odd saw her and waved, so she waved in return. She turned about to facing Ulrich as she continued to smile.

"He looks like his in a good mood."

Jeremy saw her smile and stated, "You seem to be in one too."

Aelita smiled brighter as she replied, "I guess I am."

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at her a tad bit confused as Aelita got up from the table. They watched as she walked over to Odd and William. They talked for a bit then Aelita headed back to the table with Odd and William following.

"Neither of you mind if William sits with us, right Jeremy?" asked Aelita smiling sweetly.

"No, not at all," answered Jeremy before Ulrich could even think about arguing.

Aelita sat in her seat next to Jeremy and Odd sat down next to her. William sat down across from Odd which left a space between him and Ulrich, who was sitting across from Jeremy. For a moment there was silence and an awkward on at that. Well, it wasn't completely silent, but only because of Odd eating habits.

"Hey everyone. Oh, William, you're joining us for lunch today?" asked Yumi as she sat down between the two boys.

"Yeah, Aelita invited me."

"So William," started Aelita. "What did you and Odd do last night?"

"Nothing much," answered William. "Except being forced to listen to his bragging."

Yumi asked, "How was your date, Aelita?"

"It went great. We saw that new movie. It was a little scary, though," she said and at the end blushed a little.

"Good thing Odd didn't end up being able to double date with you guys. He would have been jumping out of his chair every five seconds," joked Ulrich.

William smirked teasing, "Oh, the great Odd is afraid of a little scary movie? You're girlfriends must love being the ones who have to hold your hand."

Odd blushed from embarrassment as everyone laughed. An idea popped into his head and he grinned. He leaned over to Aelita and whispered something in her ear.

"William, there's a spider on your shirt!" screamed Aelita standing up from her chair quickly.

"What? W-Where?" screamed William as he tried getting the invisible spider off causing him to fall backwards in his chair.

The whole room laughed at this scene and it didn't quite down till William was sitting back in his chair correctly. William glared at Aelita, but she shook her head and pointed to Odd.

Odd was done laughing when William stated, "You're going to regret this."

"Oh, really?" grinned Odd before he took a bite out of his crescent.

During class William found himself thinking of a way to get back at Odd instead of paying attention to the teacher. He found himself elbowed by Yumi.

"What?"

"I can tell your not paying attention and I'm pretty sure the teacher can tell too," whispered Yumi.

William shrugged and starting to pay attention, but that's when an idea popped into his head on. He gave a dark grin and as Yumi noticed she shook her head.

After school William found Odd and Ulrich hanging out. William grabbed Odd's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" complained Odd as William began to drag him.

"I need to borrow him for a second," stated William to Ulrich.

Ulrich watched as his friend helpless struggled and yelled, but then shrugged it off and went on his way.

"Is that Odd being dragged by William?" asked Aelita as she noticed William dragging Odd behind him.

Jeremy and Yumi looked to see what she was talking about.

"William, let go!" struggled Odd. William did as he was told and let go of his arm. He looked around as Odd continued to talk.

"Are you still mad about this morning?" asked Odd, but got no reply and William was still not looking at him. He leaned back against the closet tree. "Hey, answer me!"

Next thing he knew Odd found himself trap against the tree and William, who towered over him. William was leaning on his arms which were above Odd's head. He wasn't scared, because he knew that he could easily get away if he wanted to.

"Odd," whispered William. "I think I've fallen for you."

Odd turned completely red at that and he exclaimed, "Ha-have you gone crazy? We're both guys!"

"Love makes me crazy," said William smirking.

Odd was completely stunned by this and turned his head to look away from William. William used his left hand to forced Odd to look back at him. He noticed William leaning in and closed his eyes shut. After a moment he heard snickering and opened his eyes. That's when he noticed William's head was lowed.

"William?"

William threw his head back and began laughing. Odd stood there dumb folded as William continued to laugh.

"Told you you would regret it."

That's when Odd remembered where they were. He looked around to see the crowd that had gathered and his four friends standing right in the front. Aelita and Jeremy rushed over to him as Ulrich and Yumi tried to clear the crowd.

"Odd, you okay?" asked Aelita.

"Later, my love," chuckled William as be began to walk away.

Odd was blushing madly as he stood there quietly looking at the ground.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

"William, you went too far yesterday," called out Yumi.

William smirked. "Next time he shouldn't play on my fear of spiders."

Yumi sighed frustrated at him and went on doing her work before the teacher noticed them. William looked at the clock there was still a few minutes left of class. He smiled as he remember how cute Odd was when he actually believed he kiss him. For a moment he wondered how it would feel to kiss the blonde. He shook off the thought. It was stupid and would never happen.

"Who does he think he is?" asked Odd rhetorically to Aelita as he paced around the room.

Aelita had been sitting on her bed quietly listening to Odd since their class ended. He came over to the bed and collapsed on it, covering his eyes with his hands.

Aelita questioned, "Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Odd flipped over on the bed and leaned on his arm as he replied, "Poor, poor, little naïve Aelita. You clearly don't understand that if I did that MY LIFE WOULD BE RUINED!"

Aelita sighed, "Odd, William doesn't seem like that bad of a guy."

Odd raised an eyebrow. "What about yesterday?"

"You did go after his pride, Odd. You had it coming to you," retorted her. "I know you've been having trouble lately, but it's not like any of us are going think differently of you if…"

A knocked came from outside and Jeremie opened the door greeting, "Hey, Aelita." He saw Odd and slightly frowned. "Odd, what are you doing here?"

"Aelita was just helping me with my homework," lied Odd getting off the bed and bagging his bag. "Later, Princess. Good luck, Einstein."

On his way downstairs to the boy's half of the dorms he ran into William.

"Hey William," greeted Odd. "Shouldn't you be trying to walk Yumi home right now?"

William frowned. "Ulrich's walking her home."

Odd patted him on the back lightly joking, "Hey, maybe next, handsome?"

"Yeah." William smiled a bit at this.

Odd smiled back and asked, "Hey, want to go to the wreck room? You probably haven't been there since you've been back."

"Sure," replied William as they started heading out of the dorms.

"I'll make sure to go easy on you when we play foosball," stated Odd winking at the older boy.

William smirked. "I don't think you have to worry about me."

Afterwards Odd was not happy about the results. William had been actually good at foosball and Odd ended up losing more then he won.

"What was that about going easy on me?" teased William.

Odd pouted. "This game is rigged."

"It's time for diner anyway," stated William as turned around to leave.

Odd followed behind as they walked. Once they got into the dining hall and grabbed their trays Odd cut in front of William grinning. When William almost sat by himself at his usual table Odd called him over to sit with them. This of course caused Ulrich to frown.

"Why did you go and do that?" complained Ulrich.

Odd sat down and began eating. "He's not that bad of a guy, Ulrich. If I remember you sometimes got along with him when you weren't jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Ulrich glared.

William sat down at the table and greeted the other three, but Ulrich didn't reply back. It was quiet for a moment, until William spoke.

"Ulrich why are you so 'stern'?" joked William.

Ulrich glared at William before getting up from the table. He wasn't in the mood to deal with William, so he decided to just got back to his room. Odd had taken the remained of Ulrich's diner after he left. Once back at the dorms Ulrich found a surprised that he didn't want.

After diner Odd came back to the dorms and found him thrown out with his dog.

"Where do you expect me to sleep the?" complained the blonde holding Kiwi in his arms.

"How about with your new best friend?" replied Ulrich slamming the door in his face.

"What?" questioned Odd.

At first he decided to head to Jeremie's room, but Jeremie said he wouldn't risk Kiwi eating everything again. Odd thought about any other options. He couldn't sleep in Aelita's room, so that only left William's. He headed over to William's room and knocked on the door.

"Odd?" questioned William when he say the young boy standing there holding Kiwi.

"Kiwi left Ulrich a special surprise on his bed." He grinned. "Can we sleep here for tonight?"

"Sure," said William stepping aside.

Odd walked in and William just the door behind him as he place Kiwi on the ground. Odd sat on the bed grinning,

"Do you have any extra clothes I can sleep in?" asked Odd. "I couldn't grab anything before I was kicked out."

William replied, "Sure, let me look."

He tried to find something that might come close to fitting the smaller boy. What he found was going to obviously still be too big for Odd, but he gave it to him anyway.

"Here, it's all I could find."

Odd took the clothes, but before he changed he joked giggling, "Can't I have some privacy?"

William smirked rolling his eyes before turned around. He waited until Odd told him he could look. He was right the clothes were large on Odd, but luckily not too large.

Odd asked, "How do I look?"

"Not that bad. Better than I look in them," blurted out William.

Odd smiled winking, "Thanks handsome." William couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

William got into the bed first with Odd following. William turned so he was facing the wall and Odd was turned the other way facing away from William. Kiwi soon joined them on the bed lying down at their feet.

"Night Odd," said William after a while.

Odd smiled replying, "Night William."


	4. Chapter 4

When Odd awoke the next day he found himself face to face with William's peaceful expression. The blonde, blushing, tried shifting away, but was being held by the older teen's arms so there was no way to escape. Odd's heartbeat was fast, but after a moment he calm down. He laid there watching William sleep. He couldn't help, but smile a bit. That moment was ruined when William mumbled a name.

Odd pushed the black haired teen harshly away with all his strength and got out of the bed. William sat up slightly irritated as he was awaked from his dream.

"What was that for?" questioned William now wide awake.

Odd didn't answer and continued to put on his clothes.

"Odd, answer-"

He was cut off by his clothes hitting him right in the face. Odd picked up Kiwi and hurried to his dorm room. He slammed the door as he came in awaking Ulrich.

"Odd, what are you doing slamming doors at," grumbled Ulrich look at the time on his phone before continuing. "Six thirty on a Saturday?"

Odd grinned waving off the brunet, "Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

"Can't now," replied Ulrich sitting up. "You kind of woke me up."

Odd was at the door opening it as he said, "Well if anyone, but William comes looking for me tell them I'm hiding in Aelita's room." He winked before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Aelita sighed having been awoken too early in the morning for this. "Odd… you woke me up to tell me _this_?"

"Yes." He smiled shyly.

Aelita smiled a bit back replying, "Well you did get closer to him like you wanted to."

Odd blushed a bit before pouting as he grumbled, "That's before he went off and ruined it."

"Well you can't blame him for liking Yumi."

"I know…" He sighed and burying his face into a pillow. "Can I blame myself for being born as a boy?"

Aelita gasped, "Odd!"

Odd laughed. "I was just kidding, Princess."

Aelita smiled and got an idea. "How about I talk to him?"

The blonde look up at the pinkette with a raised eyebrow.


End file.
